


i keep on loving you - sebaek

by jiminstrash1



Category: EXO-L
Genre: EXO - Freeform, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO TAG BUT HEY, Love, M/M, SEBAEK MAKES ME LOVEEEEE, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, THERES GOING TO BE SMUTTTTTT, bye, hunbaek, i am trash for EXO, okay, yessss, 엑소
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun broke up two years ago due to complications in the relationship but Sehun hasn't been able to move on as he continues to love Baekhyun more.Suddenly, Jongin, Sehun's bestfriend goes to visit Sehun, he finds Sehun sobbing on the floor of his own house."What's wrong?""I can't. I can't stop.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing a book on EXO as I wasn’t into them before but my whole life changed when I watched a Sebaek video and now i’m just trash for them!! 
> 
> ~
> 
> song: i keep on loving you
> 
> artist of song: summer soul.
> 
> published on here: 22/07/18
> 
> This book I originally posted on Wattpad but I’ll post it on here also!

This is my first EXO book! *high fives you*

On this day, exactly 20th of August, two years ago was the day that Sehun and Baekhyun ended things between them. Sehun had ended the relationship because things were getting out of hand. It wasn't healthy with the constant arguing. 

Sehun was about to lose his shit and wanted to to scream but he knew if he started screaming it will blow up Baekhyun three times angrier than him. He took a deep breath, and took the hardest decision route he has ever done.

"Baekhyun..."

"Yes." Baekhyun sighed heavily.

"I think we should break up. This is obviously not working out, we are too much in each others faces that we get so out of hand quickly. I don't want us to get into a fight or anything to happen to us." Sehun spoke truthfully.

"I agree. I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to." Baekhyun sighed.

"It's okay. I know work has really gotten to you. I think now we need our "me" time to let us heal." Sehun spoke with sense.

"Okay, I agree." Baekhyun smiled as there was tears brewing down his face."

"Oh, please don't cry. You're making this harder for me to leave the door." Sehun's voice croaked as he knew he couldn't handle seeing Baekhyun cry.

"I'm not crying. I have something inside of them." Baekhyun joked.

Sehun chuckled at him, he walked closer to Baekhyun and held his cheeks gently, what Sehun was going to do knew that he was going to make it harder for both of them to get on. 

"I shouldn't do this but one last kiss with you, my love." 

"One last kiss, one last touch. Savour everything." Baekhyun said.

Sehun leaned closer and pecked his lips passionately, not a sexual or rushed kiss but a long loving one. 

"Goodbye, my love." Sehun smiled as tears has already started falling uncontrollably.

"Goodbye. I love you." Baekhyun pecked his cheek and hugged him once more.

Sehun smiled as Baekhyun walked him to the door and watched Sehun get into his car, before he drove out, he blew him a goodbye kiss as if he was going to work abroad for two years. Baekhyun waited until he didn't see Sehun's car in his driveway anymore. 

Baekhyun closed the door and locked it behind him, he takes his body and walks up to the stairs where he stays most of the time. He walked to his bed and laid there, he can smell the scent of Sehun from when he stayed for the last three days before their explosive argument last night. 

The older tried fighting his tears but he couldn't, everything started pouring and when everything starts pouring it usually never stops. Heartbreak for Baekhyun was like someone telling him that a romantic film ends with a bad ending like Romeo and Juliet. 

"I'll always love you Sehunnie." He críes himself to sleep. 

And since that day, it took a while for Sehun to get back on his toes but when he finally did, he was his usual self again. His best friend Jongin came in the door to ask if Sehun wanted to go out clubbing.

"Sure, but please do not drink so much. I hate dealing with your aftermath." Sehun said hoping Jongin will listen to him.

"Can't guarantee." 

"I swear to god. If you throw up on me again like you did yesterday. I will dump you in the compost and leave you there." Sehun warned him. 

"Fine, fine, fine but there's a higher chance of me finding a man and getting fucked har- oh right, I forgot." Jongin stopped as he realised that Sehun wasn't with Baekhyun anymore.

"It's okay. You're going to find a man. I'm tired of you complaining that you're single." Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Yah! Don't start with that." Jongin spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Turn To Cry ended everything for Sehun...

Sehun and Jongin arrived at the club, it was hot, sweaty, reeking of alcohol and it wasn't something that Sehun likes to do every weekend. It was more like once in never. He only goes because Jongin would drag him by his ears.

"Okay. Now, you go and have fun. Please for the sake of myself and your ratchet ass. Do not get too drunk. If you find a man, text me so I know if I have to pick you up. I'm not leaving til I take you home in one piece." Sehun went over what he said.

"Okay, Mum. You need to loosen up a little also." Jongin winked at him.

"Few drinks of water will be fine." Jongin walked off as the moment he heard Sehun say those words. 

Sehun was sitting in a area where it wasn't too busy. He liked sitting by himself and just enjoying the view outside. He was on his phone just going through his messages. There was music in the background and it started playing BTS's song Spring Day. He tried to block out the memories but the song had him hooked. 

I miss you

When I say that, I miss you more

I'm looking at your photo

But I still miss you

Sehun was trying his hardest not to let his own feelings control him. He was much stronger than this. 

Time is so cruel

I hate us

Now it's hard to even see each other's faces

It's only winter here

Even in August, winter is here

My heart makes time run

Like a Snowpiercer left alone

I wanna hold your hand

And go to the other side of the earth

To end this winter

How much longing has to fall like snow

For the spring days to come?

Friend

His emotions was fighting so hard and he couldn't keep holding them in anymore. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He was so glad that Jongin wasn't there to witness him almost having a breakdown as he knows that Sehun had gotten over Baekhyun(!)

After that song had finished, Sehun was seriously hoping that no more sad songs would play that would get him in his feelings but he was dead wrong. My Turn To Cry came on and this song ended it for Sehun. He broke down, everything had overflowed inside of him that he couldn't hold it anymore.

I had a nightmare before I could hug you,  
Who was crying, I woke up  
With a sad heart, I opened the curtains  
With my moonlight-stained tears, I send you a letter

Remember, when things were hard  
I always turned your tears into smiles  
Don't cry in places without me, don't cry  
Because you always had a lot of tears

No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
I'll take all of your tears  
It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
Even those tears, this time  
This time yeah

The faded photos that I almost threw away  
It hurts so much that I can't look at them now

It's another sleepless night I sit in  
My dark room with opened eyes drawing out your face

Your shy smile and gentle eyes  
I want to hug you, what do I do?  
Don't cry in places without me, good-bye  
Because you can't lend my shoulders anymore

No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
I'll take all of your tears  
It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
Even those tears, this time  
Even your tears, this time yeah

I love you  
Don't cry  
I'm missing you

No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
I'll take all of your tears  
It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
Even those tears, this time

Don't cry baby  
It's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
I'll take all of your tears  
It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
Even those tears, this time

Even those tears, this time  
Even those tears, this time  
I love you,  
Even those tears, this time  
I love you  
I love you, I love you, don't cry  
Give them to me

It was 1AM and Sehun sniffed wiping his tears hoping that he hadn't cried so hard that Jongin will notice. He saw that he had a text from Jongin.

Jongin: Let's go home. I am not in the mood to be feeling sexy tonight. Meet me at the car.

Sehun: On my way. 

Sehun walked to his car feeling like crap. He saw Jongin standing there who was sober just like he had promised. Sehun tapped his shoulder and Jongin saw it, he saw it.

"Are you okay?" Jongin spoke quieter.

"Cuddles, would be the best right now." Sehun sniffed.

The two jumped into the car and started driving back to where they were residing. The moment Sehun took off his shoes and jacket, he walked upstairs and changed before throwing himself onto the bed face down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depressed sehun

"Sehun. What happened there? Did someone say something hurtful to you?" Jongin asked as he was now laid beside Sehun brushing his fingers through his hair.

"No, I was sitting there and they were playing sad songs and I thought of Baekhyun. I miss him hyung." Sehun confesses.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jongin spoke as he laid a little closer towards Sehun and cuddled him. 

Little did Jongin know that Sehun was going to break down one day.

~ 

It was currently 3AM and Sehun was awake. He utterly felt like a mess. He had slept for four hours but he suddenly woke up, he looked at the time and he groaned. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Jongin noticed that Sehun was open so he embraced him a little more. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. 

"I'm going into relapse." Sehun told himself in his thoughts. 

~

The next day, when Sehun finally was awake it was 3PM. He woke up feeling depressed. Jongin, however was coming up the stairs with food for Sehun.

"Hello." Jongin spoke gently.

"Hello." Sehun's voice was low.

"I brought you some food. Didn't think you'd sleep long but hey, fill your stomach with food." Jongin smiled.

"Thank you." Sehun thanked him for the food and started eating.

"Do you want to go out today?" Jongin asked.

Sehun shook his head no, he didn't feel like going out today. He was not in the mood to do anything fun.

"I am exhausted, Jongin." Sehun spoke.

"I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you relax for a bit. I am going out to buy some more food so we can watch movies together if you're up for it."

"Thank you, hyung. Let's watch a movie. I'll find a few to watch." Sehun smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. If you need anything i'm right here." 

"Thank you for being here for me, hyung!" 

"You don't need to thank me, I'm here to take care of you that's what I'm here for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin & Sehun watch The Office.

Sehun finished the food Jongin gave him, he was so satisfied with the way Jongin cooked his food. Jongin's food was always cooked with love from the heart. He got up from his bed and stretched and looked through the movie stand that he had stashed in the room. He tried looking for movies that wasn't romantic as he wasn't in the mood for it. 

He heard the front door close as he heard Jongin calling for him.

"SEHUN?" Jongin yelled.

"ARE YOU AWAKE?" 

"YES, HYUNG." Sehun yelled back. 

Sehun grabbed the stacked movies he had thought about watching and walked downstairs. He saw Jongin struggling to get some things out of the car.

He walked out to carry a few things from the car before closing the boot for Jongin.

"Ah jinjja, thank you Sehun." 

"You're welcome, hyung." 

~

Sehun didn't really find the movie that he wanted to watch in particular but he decided to have a dose of The Office as it was his favourite series that made him laugh a lot when he wasn't happy or just needed an emotional boost.

"Is it okay that we watch The Office, hyung?" 

"Yes. It's not a problem." 

"Which episode should we watch?" 

"Do you have the episode where they have basketball game?

"Yes. I have all seasons so I think that one is on season 1, episode 5." 

"I'm ready to watch." Jongin carrying the two bowls of snacks before running back to the kitchen to get the rest of the items.

Jongin sat down as Sehun rested his head on his lap. Sehun took one big heavy sigh as his mind was running through a lot of thoughts. 

how long will it be before i lose it?

does he miss me too?

where is he now?

Sehun shook his head and focused back on the episode, he was watching with Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun in Japan? Since when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Bts’s comeback like i’m not okay from the last one....

Baekhyun is currently living in Japan, he has been there for two years. He decided to leave Korea after the break up of him and Sehun. 

Baekhyun sighed as he came home from his back breaking job. He didn't know how long he could continue with this job as it was so much strain on his body as he didn't get enough sleep. 

"Maybe, I should move back to Korea." He suggested as he laid down on his bed.

He had hoped that he would move on from Sehun but it was difficult, he missed him a lot and he was alone in Japan. He was lonely and didn't have anyone to talk to as he spoke very little Japanese. 

As he laid down in his bed, it was raining outside. Baekhyun started thinking allowing his thoughts to go wild. He couldn't stop the thoughts, it was too much for him to handle that he started crying. 

He got out his phone and decided to text Jongin.

Baekhyun: Jongin..

Jongin: Are you okay?

Baekhyun: No, i'm alone and my thoughts are growing.

Jongin: Do you want me to come over?

Baekhyun: No. I'm fine. I'm just going to fix a few things before I go to sleep. 

Jongin: Are you sure?

Baekhyun: You can't visit me right now, I'm currently living in Japan.

Jongin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he read the text. He looked down to see Sehun sleeping softly. He gently got up without waking him up. He runs to his bedroom and calls him

Jongin: Hello? What the fuck do you mean that you're in Japan?

Baekhyun: I just needed to get out of Korea.

Jongin: How long have you stayed in Japan?

Baekhyun: Two years.

Jongin: So after the break up?

Baekhyun: Yes. 

Jongin: Why didn't you tell us?

Baekhyun: I wanted to but my heart was heavy and I couldn't bring myself to it.

Jongin: Oh, I understand. How are you doing?

Baekhyun: I'm doing okay. I'm just lonely but I don't anyone to know that I'm in Japan. I'm thinking about moving back home soon.

Jongin: Oh right okay. It was lovely that you told me this but I have to get back to Sehun.

Baekhyun: How is he doing?

Jongin: He's okay, he's sleeping. I've noticed that he's more depressed also he tends to sleep more often and he tells me that it's his workspace that's making him depressed but I think he's hiding something from me.

Baekhyun: Who knows what's bothering him.   
Just look after him. 

Jongin: I hope you and him fix things. It's so weird not having the Hunbaek couple around.

Baekhyun: Hahaha! I miss it too. 

Baekhyun: I'll talk to you later but don't mention to anyone or show your texts. No one needs to know that I'm in Japan. 

Jongin: Okay. Talk to you soon. Goodbye.

Baekhyun hangs up and Jongin walks downstairs to find Sehun still sleep so calmly. 

"Whatever is going through your mind, I hope you'll tell me soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List me your top 10 exo songs. (I’ll list mine in the next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 세훈이 괜찮아?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my dumplings!

Two weeks has gone by and Sehun was beginning to get more depressed and Jongin has noticed more than he did before. Jongin was wondering as to why Sehun wouldn't open up as he did last time. 

Sehun hasn't left his bedroom, the only time he left was to shower, toilet or eat and then he was quick back to his room. There was one time, where Jongin told Sehun that he was going to his house to fix a few things there, he nodded and laid in this position like he usually do.

Sehun got up and started pacing around his home, he was frantic and his emotions was punching him hard in the feelings. 

"Don't cry. Don't cry. You're a strong guy, don't let go the tears. Don't let the hard work of keeping things in explode." Sehun pepped talked himself but it wasn't working. 

It was after 5 minutes that he exploded and started sobbing loudly. He lost it, he lost everything. He fell down to his knees and started crying. His heart was so heavy that it decided to pour, Jongin, who came in saw his best friend, who was crying on the floor in the living room. 

"What's wrong? Jongin dropped his bags as he ran to Sehun's side.

"I can't. I can't stop." Sehun cried vigorously.

"What can't you stop?" Jongin has voice recorded it so he could send it to Baekhyun, when the time is right.

"Loving him. It's been two years since I ended things with him and I can't seem to let him go. I'm tired of waking up everyday not in his arms or his morning kisses. I miss his body the way he would cuddle more. I can't anymore. I love him so much to let him go. My heart hurts hyung. I miss Baekhyun so much. I want him to come home and love me." Sehun cried his heart out to Jongin. 

Jongin couldn't tell him anything but he hugged him tightly until he stopped crying and fell alseep. Once he fell asleep, he carried the younger in to his bedroom and laid beside him knowing that Baekhyun needs to come home.

Baekhyun: Are you able to pick me up from the airport? 

Jongin: Yes.

Jongin wrote a note to Sehun that he had to go  pick up someone from the airport and he quickly rushed out of his house.

He drove to he airport where he saw Baekhyun sitting there all worn out, with bags under his eyes and looked like he needs some loving. 

"Baekhyun-ah. What happened to you? Why do you look like you've not slept in three years?" Jongin scolded him.

"Working in Japan was terrible. I'm so worn out and I couldn't stay there with my lonely thoughts." Baekhyun explained.

"Oh no. Come, let's go. I need you to hear soemthing in the car." 

The two got in the car and started driving home. Baekhyun was really hesitant about hearing the voice note that Jongin had taken on his phone. 

"Are you ready to listen to it?" Jongin asked him like it was a competition with another contestant.

"Y-yeah." Baekhyun said weakly.

"Are yo-" 

"YAH. JUST TELL ME YOU'RE STRESSING ME OUT." Baekhyun yelled angrily. 

"Oh my god. Japan fucked you up big time." 

"I can't. I can't stop." 

"What can't you stop?" 

"Loving him. It's been two years since I ended things with him and I can't seem to let him go. I'm tired of waking up everyday not in his arms or his morning kisses. I miss his body the way he would cuddle more. I can't anymore. I love him so much to let him go. My heart hurts hyung. I miss Baekhyun so much. I want him to come home and love me."

Baekhyun had tears falling from his eyes as he couldn't believe how broken Sehun was and despite the fact that he hadn't heard his voice in two years. 

When they had finally arrived home to Sehun's place. The nostalgia hit Baekhyun like a football being shot in his face. He took off his shoes and jacket then hang his bag somewhere, he walked up the stairs and changed into Sehun's clothing. He saw the boy sleeping there, he looked lifeless, he saw tears falling in his sleep. 

Baekhyun laid on the bed and and held sleepy Sehun in his arms. He whispered a few words before he laid and got comfortable.

"I'm home baby." Baekhyun pecked Sehun's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Top 10 Exo Songs;
> 
> 1\. Monster   
> 2\. Artificial Love  
> 3\. Ko ko bop  
> 4\. Touch it   
> 5\. Love me right  
> 6\. 24   
> 7\. Wolf   
> 8\. Chill  
> 9\. Lucky Ones   
> 10\. Lightsaber


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, it’s real. You’re not dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on loving youuuu.

Sehun was sleeping on Baekhyun's chest and he started wondering what was going on, this thing or object he was laying on was incredibly soft even though it was a little ridged.

"Why do I smell Baekhyun's scent." 

Sehun opened his eyes and felt he was laying on someone that was not Jongin. His eyes widened in shock and happiness at the same time. 

"B-baekhyun. Is that you?"

Baekhyun woke up and smiled at the younger who was now sitting on his torso.

"Hey baby." Baekhyun greeted the younger by grabbing Sehun's thighs that he loved so much.

Sehun rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming, when he pinches his skin hearing "ow", he immediately hugged Baekhyun like his life depended on it.

"My love, I've missed you." Baekhyun said as he pecks Sehun's neck.

"I've missed you more. Where did you go to?" 

"Well after we had ended things, i tried moving on so I moved to Japan for two years but I realised that I couldn't forget you because it felt like the last day when you kissed me, I could still feel your lips on mine. I'm glad to be back home. I'm glad to have you in my arms again."

Sehun smiled as he wrapped his arms and Baekhyun's neck. 

"So what have you been doing?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"I didn't do much, I've been home. Jongin looked after me and I went out clubbing but you know, I would always hide because I hated going to places if I wasn't with you so Jongin told me we should go home." Sehun explained as Baekhyun laid more kisses on his body.

"Hyung?" 

"Yes, baby?"

"Why do you have so much bags under your eyes?" Sehun asked worriedly.

"The job, I had in Japan was vigorously painful. I had to carry extremely heavy things back and forth and some nights, I didn't sleep because of the pain. But I've quit that job and decided to come home." 

Sehun laid down as Baekhyun was hovering over him. He had loads of questions to ask seeing that he left Korea to work in Japan.

"Was you happy in Japan?" 

"No. I was lonely and didn't make much friends as I couldn't speak Japanese." 

"Did you think of me, while you were in Japan?" Sehun blushes sheepishly.

"Of course, baby. You never left my mind. You was so much in my mind that I decided to come home. I felt so good to be in your warmth again."

Sehun blushes before he could hide, Baekhyun pecked his cheeks making the younger giggle.

"I came here yesterday with Jongin, he picked me up from the airport. I told him to drive me here. Jongin showed me a voice recording of you breaking down yesterday and that made my heart clench and almost break into pieces."

"He had recorded me breaking down? I didn't know he had done that."

"Two days ago, I had told him that I was in Japan. No one knew that I was in Japan except for you and Jongin. I thought these two years I could start fresh but I didn't go as I had planned. Last night, I text him to come get me, he wanted me to hear something so that's what he showed me. That was like the first time in two years that I had heard your voice." Baekhyun has tears falling from his eyes. 

As soon as Sehun notices his tears falling he's quickly to kiss them away. Sehun smiles at his lover that he has been in love with for a long time and decided to speak up.

"Hyung, I was wondering if you'd like to be mine again?" 

"Really?" Baekhyun smiled happily.

"Yes. I want us to be together again but this time, when things get complicated, we try and fix it." 

"I agree." 

"I love you, Baekhyun." Sehun smiled.

"I love you too, Sehunnie." Baekhyun chuckled.

Baekhyun leaned closer to Sehun's lips and kissed him with love, something that Sehun has been craving for two years. He's finally has it again and this time he won't let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard of B Jyun? 
> 
> If not I recommend that you listen to We Don’t Care & i MEt THiS BOY.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is about to get laidddd. That’s my man XD

did you really think i was going to leave this book with no smut? 

~ 

"Baekhyun, make love to me." Sehun said as Baekhyun was busy layering kisses all over Sehun's body. 

"As you wish, baby." 

Slowly, Baekhyun moves closer to Sehun as he placed his lips gently and kissed him passionately, it wasn't too rough or rushed. Baekhyun bit Sehun's bottom lip making the younger to moan.

"Your moans are heavenly, I remember them like we had sex yesterday." Baekhyun whispered sending shivers down Sehun's spine.

Baekhyun removed the younger's shirt and shorts leaving him in his boxers. Baekhyun began marking love bites from Sehun's neck down to the bottom of his stomach. Sehun moaned loudly as Baekhyun reached to his v-line. 

"You've trained over the two years, haven't you? Look at your stomach and thighs so sculpted." Baekhyun's voice went an octave lower. 

Sehun laid on the bed out of breath, his body jolt as he felt a wet tongue licking his inner thigh. Sehun can feel himself growing harder. 

"H-hyunggg." Sehun whimpered.

"You're loving it?" Baekhyun smirked.

"Ahhh. Yesughhh!" Sehun moaned as Baekhyun continued.

"You're thighs look so pretty with my marks on them, baby." 

Baekhyun pecked his way up to Sehun's neck and sucked on him making sure his marks were visible.

"H-hyung, I want you to take me." Sehun moaned in Baekhyun's ear.

"Hmm, that moan was perfect, baby." 

Baekhyun removed his lips from Sehun's skin at sat up causing the younger too whine at the loss of skin affection. 

Sehun evidently watched the older remove his t-shirt and his sho-.

"Wait, are you wearing my clothes?" 

"You didn't notice?"

"No." 

Baekhyun laughed as he moved closer to his lover. Sehun looked down and was amazed by Baekhyun's abs, they were different from last time. Sehun moves his hand to touch his abs and he was immediately in love.

"I'm in love with your stomach." Sehun appreciating his stomach. 

"You'll love what's coming to you then." Baekhyun whispered seductively. 

Baekhyun palmed Sehun through his wet leaking boxers and the younger who was in his own world, let out a moan that Baekhyun will never forget.

"You're moans are so special. Have you been touching yourself?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes, I ahhhhh touch myselffffff all the timeeee, when Jongin is not hmmm home." Sehun struggled forming a sentence due to the intense pleasures.

"What would you like me to do for you, baby."

"Fuck me, I am so needy." Sehun whined.

Baekhyun pulled down Sehun's boxers and took his off afterwards. He saw how red and hard his erection was, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

The older took his length in his mouth making the younger cry with pleasure. Baekhyun continued at a pace. Sehun immediately placed his hands in Baekhyun's hair and gripped it tight but not too tight to hurt him. 

"Ohhh, h-hyunggg." Sehun thrusted his hip making Baekhyun choke on him.

"No, please, Baekhyun, You're going to make me cum like this." Sehun moaned as he was close to his climax.

Baekhyun pulled away and Sehun was in awe as he never seen his boyfriend look so sexy with pre-cum dripping from his mouth. Sehun leaned forward and kissed him tasting his own pre-cum. 

"You taste very sweet." Baekhyun winked. 

Sehun whimpered and positioned himself on his hands and knees. He heard the sound of a bottle opening and a condom wrapper being ripped open. 

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"Yes." 

Baekhyun enters Sehun's hole slowly as he allowed the younger to get used to the stretch.

"Don't wait to stretch me, I stretched myself two days ago." Sehun whined.

"You was thinking about me, huh?" 

"Yes." Sehun moaned as Baekhyun started thrusting.

"Harder, baby, harder." Sehun whined.

Baekhyun obeyed the younger's orders and thrusted with more pace. The two changed positions and Sehun was laying down while Baekhyun continued to thrust into oblivion. 

"AHHHHH. RIGHT THERE." Sehun screamed as his fingers gripped onto the bedsheet almost ripping the cotton. 

"You like how my cock is beating you hard?" 

"It's so fucking good. Oh gosh." Sehun throw his head back.

"I want you to ride me, baby." 

Sehun got up and pushed himself down, instantly he moaned as he felt the tingle sensation as he lowered himself down. 

He began bouncing making the two moan loud, Sehun moved his hips round in a circle making Baekhyun moan loudly as he grabbed Sehun's thighs and helped him as he thrusted into him with all his might.

"BAEKHYUN HARDER. I'M SO CLOSE. MAKE ME CUM HARD." Sehun yelled not caring if Jongin was home and hearing all this ruckus.

Baekhyun used all his energy until Sehun's body clenched and went into a deep, strong and a pleasuring bliss as he finally came. Baekhyun pulled out and released on Sehun's stomach. 

"That was so good." Sehun said as he was out of breath. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're more vocal than before." Baekhyun winked.

"Only vocal for you." 

The couple went to take a shower and came out with new clothing. They fixed the bedroom so there wasn't the sweaty sex scent in the room longer, Sehun opened the window and took his boyfriend's hands and went downstairs. 

"Fuck sake, Sehun. You're so vocal. Did Baekhyun fuck you so good?" Kyungsoo said as he heard the moans when he was going to meet Jongin. 

"Yeah, he fucked me good."

"You should have seen his body, his body went into a deep cle-" Baekhyun was suddenly stopped by Sehun's hand.

"Yah! You tell them, you won't have sex for a month." 

"Yah! Jagiya, don't be like that." Sehun and Baekhyun walked into the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed as the followed them to help them cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this story?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to annoy the fuck outta Sehun.

It has been currently two months since Baekhyun has come back to Korea. Sehun was working again but he was always coming home to some shit that Baekhyun was up to. 

Sehun started thinking before hand as he was sat in the car, the last time he came home, Baekhyun was begging him for cuddle time when Sehun was supposed to finish his work. 

Hunnie: You better not annoy the fuck out of me, when I come home soon.

Hyunnie: And why is that?

Hunnie: I will beat you to the fucking pulp.

Hyunnie: I'd love to see you try. 

Hunnie: Try me, bitch.

Hyunnie: Fine baby, only because you look scary when you're angry.

Hunnie: Okay. I'll be home in 20. 

Hyunnie: Okay darling, I love you and drive safe.

Hunnie: I will baby. I love you too.

Baekhyun laughed as he had another joke up his sleeve for him Sehun. This time he had involved Jongin. 

"Jongin, would you like to help me put another prank on Sehun?" Baekhyun asked Jongin who was sitting on the desk on his laptop. 

Suddenly, Jongin's face dropped when he remembered seeing Sehun angry. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Do you remember last time?" Jongin looked at him with a scolding remark.

Baekhyun was hiding by the door waiting for Sehun to come back from a long busy, tiring day at work. As soon as he heard the door open he immediately egged him the threw flour at him. 

Sehun looked at him with the most angriest stare that he has never ever done to anyone. Jongin, who was sitting at his laptop saw Sehun's face and knew that he shouldn't push buttons the way Baekhyun does it sometimes.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sehun screamed angrily. 

"Oops. My time to run." Baekhyun laughed. 

Sehun chased him around the whole house. Suddenly, Jongin stops him and tells him to go take a shower. Sehun closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking upstairs. 

Baekhyun was hiding, he began to feel bad as he saw that his boyfriend looked tired and was probably frustrated from work.

"Jongin, where's Sehun?" Baekhyun asked in a whispering voice scared that Sehun might come and grab him.

"He went upstairs to take a bath." 

Baekhyun ran upstairs and walked into the bedroom that they were sharing and he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Hunnie?" 

"Go away." Sehun spoke angrily.

"Please, can I come in?" Baekhyun begged.

"No, I'll deal with you afterwards." 

Baekhyun sighed as he sat on the bed waiting for him. He decided to text Jongin even though he was only downstairs.

Baekhyun: I'm about to get my ass whooping. 

Jongin: I am not helping you out of this mess either.

Jongin: You know, Thursdays and Fridays are the longest days for him.

Baekhyun: I know, I feel bad. He looked so tired when he walked in. 

Jongin: Yeah, he did. I think they are stressing him out at work. I've never seen Sehun get angry so quickly in a space of two weeks. 

Baekhyun: I think so too. He got angry with me yesterday because I didn't give him more chicken.

Jongin: Why don't you give him some love and give him a good massage? He really needs it and try and get him to talk. You know how much he bottle things inside. 

Baekhyun: Thank you Jongin, Ill take your words and use them to make him feel better. 

Sehun, suddenly, comes out of the bathroom, he was still angry. He laid on the bed and sighed. Baekhyun was still quite scared to talk to him in case he will start screaming. Instead of talking, Baekhyun turned Sehun's body and grabbed some massage oil that was in the drawer of the night stand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun’s massage and releasing the overflowing stress.

"You know what? You're right. I think I'll leave it for today. Depending on his mood." Baekhyun said as he didn't plan anything.

"Why don't you give him a good massage? He definitely needs one." Jongin suggested.

"Yeah. I might do that but make it a little more intense than last time."

The two boys suddenly, hear the door opening. Sehun looked around quickly to make sure nothing was around him to ambush him but luckily he was off the hook. 

"Hey baby." Sehun pecked Baekhyun's lips. 

"Hey Jongin." Sehun greeted his hyung.

"How was work baby?"

"I don't want to start, I'll explode and I don't want to do what I did last time." Sehun said.

"That was my fault, last time. Eat some food and I'll give you a good bath and a massage afterwards."

Baekhyun made his way upstairs to run Sehun a warm bubbly bath so he could relax after that he walked into the bedroom to find the oil that he uses when Sehun needed to relax. 

When Sehun has finally finished everything, he laid down on the bed and Baekhyun began with the massage, he touched the places that he knew that Sehun would feel the tender spot. He began needing to warm up the muscles with the oily and he gently popped the air in his joint causing him to sigh with satisfaction. 

"Baby. What has been happening at work for the last two weeks?" Baekhyun started talking.

"They have been stressing me more. They need more of my ideas but I am exhausted but I can't give up this job, we need money to live, you know." Sehun finally opened up.

"Hmm, why don't you ask them that you need a break and then you give them ideas when you're not so stressed?" Baekhyun suggested as i put the oil away and allow Sehun to turn around on his back. 

Baekhyun hovered over Sehun and pecked his cheek. He gently sat on his torso and looked at his younger that was closing is eyes struggling to keep them open. 

"Oh, my baby is so cute." Baekhyun chuckled as he leaned closer to kiss his cheek. 

Sehun smiled as he heard those words, he felt Baekhyun coming closer towards his face to whisper a few words in his ears.

"Baby, would you like a blow job?" He asked biting Sehun's right ear.

"Hmm, yes, baby." Sehun laid so he was more comfortable.

Baekhyun leaned closer to kiss him passionately, he slowly moved his arm down to his bulge making Sehun gasp into the kiss. Baekhyun felt Sehun grow harder as they continued kissing. He left his lips and pulled down the boxers revealing his hard erection.

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"Yes." 

Baekhyun took Sehun's length into his mouth, Sehun gasped at the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. Sehun looked down as he watched his boyfriend going up and down on him. 

"Hmm. So good." Sehun moaned as he gently placed his hands on Baekhyun's head.

"Choke me." Baekhyun said.

Sehun forces his boyfriend's head on his dick as Baekhyun looked into his eyes as he came up. Sehun whimpered as the loss of connection. 

Baekhyun moves faster and Sehun moans as he is near to climax. 

"More. More. I'm going to cum." Sehun gripped the bed as he was reaching his bliss.

"3" 

"2"

"1"

"Cum, baby." Baekhyun counted down as Sehun arched his back releasing his seeds into Baekhyun's mouth. 

After his releasing bliss, Baekhyun cleaned him up and pulled up his boxers. He laid beside his tired boyfriend. 

"That was so amazing." Sehun smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." 

Sehun moves over so he is lying on Baekhyun's stomach. The older run his hands through his hair allowing the younger to fall alseep.

"I love you Baekhyun." 

"I love you too, Sehun." 

Baekhyun turned off the lights and closed his eyes falling into a humble sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on socials. 
> 
> Instagram: parkjimintrash1  
> Wattpad: Iamkpoptrash1


End file.
